Te amo
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando esa persona se aleja de ti? Lloras, ¿Verdad? Pero aun así, sigues pensando que aquella persona volverá a ti y que al fin podrás decirle tus sentimientos. One-shot. Pareja rara. ¡Para Inazuma Yaoi Reto Literario! FidioxAngelo


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solamente la letra de la canción rara que me invente que divagaba en mis antiguos cuadernos. Y la historia cursi.

* * *

><p><em>Te amo,<em>

_Tú lo sabes muy bien._

_Quiero decirte estas palabras,_

_Una y otra vez._

Me quedó pensando, como un verdadero idiota. Mientras sigo divagando en mi mente, pensándolo una y otra vez. Maldiciéndome, pensando en ti muchísimas veces.

_Mi pequeño niño,_

_Tus mejillas sonrojadas son tan infantiles,_

_Lindas y suaves,_

_Déjame acariciarlas._

Aunque fuera estúpido ya no podía hacerlo, ya no podía tocar esas pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas.

_Pequeño niño,_

_Tú te fuiste, te llevaste todo de ti._

_Tu olor, tú sonrisa, tu gentilidad,_

_Y mi corazón._

Así es, esa era la cruel verdad para mí. Angelo Cabrinni desapareció para mí. Se fue robándome el corazón. Aun sigo preguntándome, si tú piensas en mí como yo lo hago. Te fuiste a Japón a visitar a tus parientes y te quedaste allí, mientras yo estoy aquí solo en Italia.

_Recibo tus llamadas,_

_Me ilusionó una vez más._

_Pensando que tú volverás a mí,_

_Como el pequeño ángel que fuiste._

Me dices "Fi-chan" cada vez que me llamas. Y con el tono de voz que me hablas, animado, amable, gentil. Como siempre lo fuiste. Me cuentas de lo que haces, con quien hablas, de tus parientes… o… de tus amigos. Mas de una vez me preguntaba "¿Por qué siempre me cuenta esto?" pensé muchas veces que quizás no valía la pena contestarte o cortar nuestro lazo de "amigos" pero nunca me atreví.

_Me dicen idiota,_

_Por no decirte lo que sentía, me lo calle._

_Y así me encuentro,_

_Triste, adolorido, arrepentido._

-¡Fidio, eres un idiota! – Y aquí vamos con el rollo otra vez, Marco regañándome mientras me mostraba un sartén.- ¡Porque no se lo dijiste! ¿¡Por que!

-… – No dije nada, tan solo me mantenía en silenció.

-Marco, por favor no sigas – Le interrumpió Gianluca. Marco le miro desafiante, poco a poco su mirada se volvió serena.

-Esta bien – Dijo calmadamente- Fidio piensa. No seas idiota – Se dio la media vuelta, para marcharse.

-Ah… – Solté deprimidamente.

-No te preocupes Fidio, todo estará bien.

_Aun sigo preguntándome,_

_Que era lo que tú pensabas de mí_

_Siempre que te preguntaba,_

_Tu tan solo, me sonreías y abrazabas._

_Recibo tus llamadas,_

_Siempre me ilusionabas,_

_Pero aun así… me sigo preguntando,_

_¿Tanto eras feliz? Siempre me estabas sonriendo_

-Fi-chan, Fi-chan – Me dijiste alegremente- ¡Adivina que! ¡Hice nuevos amigos!

-¿Enserio? ¡Que popular eres Angelo! – Bromeé alegremente. Aunque en realidad, estaba nervioso,. Nervioso de que te olvidaras de mí tan fácilmente.

_Pequeño niño,_

_Te has ido, te alejaste de mí._

_Te has robado mi corazón,_

_Y ahora aquí estoy, muriéndome de tristeza._

Así fue, ya no puedo verte, tan solo escucho tú voz. Tengo que recibir solo tus llamadas o soportar a Marco con sus histerias de diva.

_Me pregunto una vez más,_

_Si tan solo considerabas,_

_Tu felicidad propia,_

_Puede que sea egoísta,_

_Pero así es el amor._

-¡Fidio! – Me grito Marco.

-¿Qué? – Pregunte un poco mareado.

-¡Haz esto! – Me dijo, o mejor dicho me ordeno. Tuve que obedecer y salir de mi _santuario_, mientras él seguía en mi habitación.

-¿Crees que resulte? – Pregunto Gianluca

-¡Pues claro! Después de todo, yo fui quien dio el primer paso en nuestra relación, ¿No? – Dijo lo último besando la mejilla del pelinegro haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Bueno… - Susurró aun sonrojado.

-¡Ja! Te gane- Gian-chan – Canturreó tomándolo de la mano.

-…

_Quizás suene estúpido,_

_Pero aun espero por tú regreso._

_Espero poder abrazarte y acariciar tu cabello._

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió por mi mejilla. Me la limpie, para seguir con lo que hacia, ¡Rayos! Debía maldecir a Marco, con lo que me pedía. Refunfuñe por un rato más, quizás cuanto tiempo estuve con lo que hacía. Cuando ya terminé de hacerlo, caminé lentamente. Rogué para no volver a ver _escenas_ de esas. Si, las de Marco y Gianluca. Lo único qué deseaba era tumbarme en mi suave y cómoda cama. Llegué, con suerte no vi lo que no quería ver. Perezosamente estiré mi mano para tocar la perilla de la puerta de mi santuario para abrirla. Parpadeé como unas cinco u diez veces, acelere mi paso hasta llegar al borde de mi cama.

Cabello rubio, suave, con un halo. Piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas, adorables y lindas. Con sus ojos cerrados, dando esa atmosfera tierna. En verdad, me sentía un enfermo, me lo imaginaba o estaba ya loco. Y si es real, me siento como un lobo apunto de abalanzarse de una inofensiva ovejita. Toque sus cabellos rubios, entrelazándolos con mis dedos, suavecitos, y luego paré. Para luego, proseguir con sus mejillas y clavar mi mirada en sus pequeños labios. Así es, Angelo Cabrinni estaba en mi cuarto, santuario, en mi cama durmiendo.

-Fi-chan… - Susurró- Te quiero…

Cuando escuche esas palabras mágicas, inconscientemente me acerque acortando la distancia entre los dos tocando sus finos y delgados labios. Sabían dulce, estuve por unos momentos más tocando sus labios hasta que el oxigeno se me hizo presente y me separé de ellos.

-Eres solo mío, Angelo Cabrinni…

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Cierto que quedo feo, ¿Verdad? Quedo demasiado cursi a mi gusto, y más con esa letra, lo sé soy mala para las rimas. Pero esperó, que les haya gustado o envíen sus amenazas anonimas xD<p>

Pareja rara que se me vinó a la mente, en realidad tenia otra y bueeeno aquí iba mi único one-shot wuacho :D


End file.
